


Cool

by jyusan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue has a new found interest in the Other Asian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gleeverse crack pairing challenge with Sue/Mike as the given prompt. Spoilers up to 3.05.

Sue Sylvester has a great acuteness to the sound of lockers resonating with a slam – she either relishes in the aftereffect of pushing someone into them, or searches like a hawk for people who do the same to others – it’s a contradiction she has no trouble living with, considering it another proof that she is a more evolved multi-dimensional member of her species.

So naturally when she hears a loud bang in the metallic she looks up at the source and, if she didn’t know better she would think she is surprised by the sight before her, but as it is she is conspiringly measuring up the enfolding scene, where an older Asian is arguing with a younger Asian and she picks up the words of “musical”, “stupid” and “dance” which is enough for her to ambush the older Asian a few minutes later in the parking lot.

She invites Mr. Asian to her office for a heartfelt chat about the destructive force of the arts and goes home content in the knowledge of having gained the votes of another race.

*

Sue only attends the musical for research and more material to bash, and also because she has a premonition for not having an annual sex riot yet and is prepared to stop it whenever or wherever it decides to appear again. 

The sex riot does happen, only in private and without her having means to stop it – the ironically titled song “Cool” gets to her like nothing else since she got into the book of Guinness records under the title of “most trophies per living space”. She has long ago tuned out the voices on the stage for the sake of her mental health, but she can’t look away from the dancing Asian (who is luckily not her chosen member to hate that week), entranced by his swift and strong movements. She watches the white shirt clinging to his well toned body and is embarrassed to realize only half of her thoughts are about wanting to recruit the kid for her Cheerios.

*

The kid (Mike, she adds ruefully) knocks at her office the next week and his clearly frightened look is the only thing that keeps her from snapping the pencil in her hand from the tension.

“Ms. Sylvester… I… my father told me you talked to him after the musical?” he says, frowning, like he can’t believe what he is saying, but then his expression smoothes. “Thank you.”

“For convincing him to let you waste your meaningless, pathetic life in the arts? You’re welcome” she spits, carefully guiding her face, “Now get out before I catch some incurable eastern mental affliction.”

The goddamned kid has the nerve to smile at her on his way out.


End file.
